


dreaming about the things that we could be

by weasleyspotter



Series: Ward x Simmons Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But mostly Coulson and Ward getting along, F/M, This is partially Ward/Simmons fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyspotter/pseuds/weasleyspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson finds out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming about the things that we could be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/gifts).



> ferggirl and an Anon were dolls and prompted me: Coulson finding out about Ward x Simmons in the future, after I wrote this fic so I could include it in my tumblr prompts series.

They resolve in the very beginning not to tell anyone. At least until they know exactly what they are.

 

However since they are actively avoiding the ‘What are we’ talk because of lack of time to actually talk, they’re stuck strictly in between ‘having sex’ and ‘something more’. He assumes that she assumes that he thinks they’re just having sex, and he hopes that she assumes that they’re something more, because he does.

 

It’s all very complicated, and he knows that he owes it to both of them to straighten things out. But their lives always leading up to the next potential death scenarios and he barely has time alone with her anyway. So yes, he acts a little bit selfishly with that time.

 

After what happens with May (having sex and ending it right before it hinges on becoming something more) and especially with Coulson’s reaction, he knows that announcing a relationship on the Bus isn’t exactly a welcome change. Objectively he knows that Coulson’s reaction has a little to do with his own attachment to May, but Shield’s protocol still remains the same, and he’s still breaking the rules.

 

He puts it off as long as he possibly can, and although Jemma does her very best (better than he expects, because honestly she’s horrible at lying), in the end it’s her fault they’re exposed.

 

(Or his fault, it depends on who was telling the story.)

 

Shield sends him on a special mission Prague to investigate the possibility of a 0-8-4, an object that seems to be a leaking some sort of fumes that are infecting those who come in contact with it. In protecting the object, he gets shot. It’s a simple miscalculation, and it lands him in a nearby hospital (0-8-4 in a Shield facility being examined). They keep him isolated, because the possibility that he has been exposed to the infection is high.

 

He doesn’t exactly know when the rest of the team arrives, but he’s in the middle of enjoying a Jell-O cup when he hears Jemma’s voice shout from right outside his door. “But he’s my boyfriend, I have a right to see his chart!”

 

He freezes for a moment sure that nearly everyone in Prague heard Jemma’s declaration. And that their secret was definitely out (and apparently they were in firmly in the something more category). Although it’s not fair, he’s glad that it’s Jemma who would be subjected to the questions and lectures that were sure to follow her reveal.  

 

It doesn’t take long for the doctors to let Jemma visit him after her outburst. She doesn’t mention anything, so he doesn’t bring up the fact that he heard her. She fawns over him, keeping it as platonic as possible because Coulson lurks continually under the doorway. She tells him that Skye, Fitz, and May had wanted to come along, but they had no details as to what state he was in, because, she continues with a glare towards the door, the doctors had refused to give them any details about his condition. Coulson had come to assess his situation, and she had insisted on coming along.

 

“They’ll be along in the morning,” she assures.

 

Towards the end of visiting hours, Coulson ducks out for a moment, and Jemma seizes the opportunity to lunge at him. She wraps him up in her arms and clings to him. “I was worried,” she admits into his neck. “When Coulson told us that you’d been shot, I assumed the worst.”

 

“I’m fine,” he assures her. “They’re only keeping me here for observation.”

 

“I know,” she sighs. “It’s just the secrecy of it drove me a bit insane.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “Perhaps when we get back on the Bus, we can do something to fix that.” Jemma stares at him for a moment, before nodding her head slowly, a grin spreading across her face.

 

“Are you suggesting-?”

 

“Maybe,” he offers. “We’ll talking about it later, hopefully when I’m not hyped up on painkillers.”

 

“Yes of course,” she drops a kiss on his forehead. “Is it bit morbid to be happy at the thought of becoming your emergency contact?” He opens his mouth to respond, but she cuts him off. “Don’t answer that.” She glances over at the clock behind him, “I should be getting back, Skye’s going to want a full report. I’ll be back here in the morning, do you need me to bring you anything?”

 

“No, but if you could sneak in a bit early, before the rest of them,” he trails off.

 

She smiles down at him softly, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

When she leaves, he assumes that Coulson leaves with her. However not long after she leaves, there’s a soft knock on his door before Coulson enters, looking pensive.

 

“Sir,” Grant addresses him, trying to straighten up without tearing out his stitches. Grant had always preferred to be straightforward with his superiors, it had been why he had approached Coulson about May. Yet he couldn’t find the words to say to Coulson.

 

“Jemma told informed me that you two are in a relationship,” Coulson cuts him off.

 

“I’m pretty sure she informed the entire hospital, Sir.” Grant replies dryly.

 

“Years ago,” Coulson says, ignoring Grant’s comment, “when I found about you and May, I was not pleased. I’ll admit that I may been upset for personal reasons, but mainly because I didn’t know you. I didn’t know the kind of man you were, are,” he amends. “When you were with May, you did a good job of separating your feelings from the job. But having casual sex and being in a relationship are two very different things.”

 

“With all due respect, Sir,” Grant speaks up, “I believe Simmons and I have been doing a good job of keeping our private lives off the Bus.”

 

“You have,” Coulson acknowledges. “However, I need to inform you that Shield protocol says that I should discourage you from pursuing this, or have you reassigned. But we both know that I can’t stop you, and reassigning you is not an option. You and Simmons are integral parts of this team. I trust you both won’t let your relationships interfere with your work.”

 

“Of course not,” Grant says.

 

“Then I don’t see anything wrong with you two continuing your relationship on the Bus. Does anyone else know?” Coulson asks.

 

“I don’t believe so,” Grants says, swallowing the urge to thank Coulson.

 

“Do you think it would be possible for you and Jemma to hold off telling everyone else for another two weeks?”

 

“Of course,” Grant says automatically. He pauses for a moment, “Why?”

 

“Oh it’s nothing really,” Coulson says innocently. “We had a bet going, that’s all.”

 

“A bet?” Grant raises an eyebrow.

 

“A bet on how long it would take for you and Simmons to get your act together. Skye thought you would take another three months. Fitz said it would take another year. May,” Coulson lowers his voice a bit, “got it right. But if you hold off another two weeks, I win.”

 

Biting back laughter, Grant agrees, “Sure, Sir.” He’s sure that Jemma will get a kick out of the fact that everyone say their relationship coming, and if she doesn’t, he’ll get a kick out of seeing her through a huff over the fact that everyone had bet on their relationship.

 

Coulson nods, “Glad to see you recovering well, Ward,” he turns around and begins to walk towards the door. He pauses for a moment, before turning around. “Be careful,” he warns suddenly.

 

“Careful, Sir?”

 

“Relationships, in our line of work, are tricky, especially when you work with the person very closely. It gets messy when hearts are broken.”

 

“I don’t intend on breaking Simmons’ heart,” Grant says honestly.

 

“I’m more worried about yours.” Coulson replies, rocking backwards on his heels. “Goodnight Agent Ward.”

 

“Goodnight, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that we (I) finally figured out that it is against Shield policy to be in relationships with other agents, and because I'm curious how Coulson would respond if Grant was with any other agent (in other words, Jemma).


End file.
